Episode:Johnny Be Gone
| image = | caption = Al tries to remove all obstacles between him and his burger. | season = 1 | episode = 13 | airdate = June 28, 1987 | overall = 13 | writers = Katherine Green Richard Gurman | directors = Linda Day | guests = | network = FOX | production = 1.13 | previous = "Where's the Boss?" | next = "Poppy's by the Tree (Part 1)" (Season 2 premiere) | imdb = tt0793144 }} is the thirteenth episode and season finale of Season 1 of the FOX sitcom Married... with Children, as well as the 13th overall episode in the series. Written by Katherine Green and Richard Gurman, the episode was directed by Linda Day and premiered on FOX on June 28, 1987. Synopsis The closure of Al's favorite burger joint sets the clock ticking but he and Peg can't make it there until they solve Bud and Kelly's problems, and deal with Marcy, who is trying to impress her bosses and using the Bundys' fridge for storage. Plot Cast Regular Cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades *Buck the dog as Buck Bundy (uncredited) Notes Title *The episode title refers to the departure of Al and Peggy's favorite burger joint Johnny B. Goode's. Trivia *It is revealed that Peggy and Al met at Johnny B. Goode's (when they were in high school). *Al calls Marcy a "chicken" for the first time. *The towel Marcy is wearing when her dress is in the dryer reads "Come 'n Go Motel". It is one of the towels Al and Peggy stole when they stayed at the Come 'n Go Motel in "Married... without Children" and as Al mentions also his favorite. *The first instructions for Bud's car that Al reads out loud are supposed to be German but make no sense, much like the rest. *Peggy mentions that she got Woolite as a gag gift for her birthday. Woolite is a brand of laundry detergent. *This episode takes place in real time from start to finish in one continuous scene, an experiment which was only repeated ten years later in "The Desperate Half-Hour". *This is a "bottle episode", an episode with limited cast and sets produced due to limited budget. The entire episode takes place in the Bundys' living room, with only the main cast appearing and no other characters (save for some voices heard on the radio). *On the Season 9 special, My Favorite Married, David Faustino mentions that this was one of his favorite episodes. Cultural References *The burger joint is named after the song "Johnny B. Goode" by Chuck Berry. Locations *Bundy Residence Sets *Bundy Living Room/Kitchen Goofs *After Peggy bends down to help Marcy get up, her necklace moves up to her neck so it is hanging down her back rather than her chest. In the following shots it continues to switch back and forth until she tells Kelly "If they were really your friends, they would have invited you." *Bud had put the batteries into a radio to check if they work. Later he gives the batteries back to his father to have them inserted into the remote control for a radio controlled model car. After Al tests the car the radio sounds again - without batteries. External Links * *Johnny Be Gone on Bundyology *Johnny Be Gone - Illustrated Transcript on albundy.net *#13 Johnny Be Gone - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:MWC Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season finale Category:Episodes